An individual traveling from one location to another location typically employs a map as a guide. A number of commonly available systems support map generation and route planning. By way of illustration, the user can input a start position and a destination/endpoint and the system can yield suitable driving directions and/or appropriate map(s) (e.g., highlighting a route). These systems may overlay the map with additional information, such as current traffic patterns, weather information and/or the like. These systems can be utilized in connection with other devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, handhelds, cell phones and the like.
Vast amounts of information may be associated with the user's transportation context, including a current geographic location and, if the user is traveling, a surrounding geographic area. The destination also constitutes an integral part of the transportation context. However, conventional systems employing Global Positioning System (GPS)-based techniques (as well as other conventional techniques) typically require the user to directly input the destination. Users may not input a destination every time that they are traveling and thus, relevant information corresponding to the destination and/or an associated route may not be provided to the users. For instance, the user may not enter a destination when traveling to a location to which he/she often travels such as work, home, school and/or the like; accordingly, the relevant information is not provided. One example of such relevant information may indicate helpful waypoints en route to the destination, but such information is not provided if the destination is unknown or uncertain.